


A Not so Normal Day for the FNAF Crew

by PeriwinklePorcelaindoll13



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Chica and Bonnie make bets on who will confess first, Fluff, Half Human/Half Animal, M/M, Pirate adventures, Very minor inuendos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 18:49:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11652546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeriwinklePorcelaindoll13/pseuds/PeriwinklePorcelaindoll13
Summary: Freddy and Foxy have crushes on the other. Neither has told the other until one day Freddy makes an interesting observation.





	A Not so Normal Day for the FNAF Crew

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: “Guess we gotta share…”
> 
> Pairing: Frexy
> 
> Word Count: 2027
> 
> Rating: T
> 
> Tags: Freddy, Foxy, Half animal half human, Chica, Bonnie, Pirate adventures, fluff
> 
> Title: A Not so Normal Day for the FNAF Crew
> 
> Author’s comment: This is how I portray the characters and don’t expect every person to agree with my interpretation, after all this was just for fun. I do hope you enjoy reading this though. Also this is a repost from my tumblr account.

So we’re not exactly sure how it happened, but we weren’t animatronics anymore. Bonnie, Chica, and I performed on stage while Foxy played with a few other children in his Cove. Management was nice enough to let us stay here, of course we still had a security guard. Though with the change we lost all murderous intent, so he was alright. Mike is actually pretty decent. He provides us with clothes and keeps us fed.

I look over at Foxy he’s laughing with the kids on top of him, his beautiful ruby hair fans out around him. I feel a smile tug at my face and continue singing as the rest of the kids pay full attention to me. As we finish the song the kids cheer, and we do our bows. Slowly we get off the stage and Chica goes to help serve food. Bonnie follows her as I turn to Pirate’s Cove.

“Ahoy Cap’n Freddy.” Foxy greets.

“Ahoy, Foxy.” I return. “And hello, kids.” The kids all greet me in their own way.

“Did ye come here t’ play with us?” Foxy asks his butterscotch eyes gleam.

“Ay matey, that I did.” I reply. Foxy smiles happily at that his tail swishing at high speeds. I chuckle and ruffle his hair. The kids giggle and turn to me.

“Cap’n Freddy what should we do?” a little girl asks.

“Well, methinks my first mate knows more than I.” I tell her. “First mate Foxy, what is the adventure for today?” I turn to Foxy to ask. He laughs, a brilliant sound that I adore hearing.

“Well Cap’n today be the day we hunt for the treasure of this map.” Foxy pulls out a map from his pants pocket and offers it to me. A smile tugs on my lips.

“I see. Well crew let’s be on our way.” I state. “It says the treasure be backstage. Let’s all head towards the stage and me first mate and I will retrieve the treasure.” The kids all bound toward the stage. Foxy and I follow at a more leisurely pace.

“Thank ye Freddy it means a lot not just t’ me, but t’ the kids as well.” Foxy speaks a moment later.

“It’s not a problem Foxy, they were destroying your hair pretty bad. I thought I’d come and help out.” I give him a wink. He rolls his eyes good naturedly.

“It can’t be tha’ bad.” he dismisses.

“Wait until you look in the mirror.” I tell him with a laugh. We get to the kids a moment later.

“First mate Foxy, let’s get up there and find the treasure.” I order.

“Aye, aye Cap’n.” Foxy salutes and climbs on the stage.

“Crew ye are ta stay here and make sure the traitors Bonnie and Chica don’t try to rob us of the treasure.” I tell the kids.

“Aye, aye Cap’n Freddy.” they all chime. I smile and follow Foxy onto the stage. We both go behind the stage.

“Okay, Foxy what did you hide and call the treasure this time?” I ask.

“Well, look in the box back there. I had Mike get them at the store.” Foxy tells me. I go over to one of the giant black boxes and reach in to find a smaller treasure chest. Opening it up I see plastic doubloons and sticker gems.

“Foxy they’ll love it.” I turn to him with a smile. I watch his light skin take on a tint that almost rivals his hair.

“I hope so.” he replies.

“I know so.” I tell him. We walk out and I hold up the treasure for the small group of kids to see.

“First mate Foxy, found it crew.” I tell them. I hear cheers from them all. “Shall we open it?” I ask. They cheer more and I open it showing them all what’s in the small box. I hear ooo’s and aahh’s. I shared a look with Foxy.

“If it be alright with the Capt’n methinks we should share it with the crew.” Foxy claims.

“What a great idea, first mate. Each member can pick whatever they please.” I nodded then held out the box to the children. They share a look and each of them pick something. Then run off to show it to their parents.

“Told you. They’d love it.” I speak up after a minute handing the box back to Foxy. He chuckles.

“That you did.” he affirms. We get off the stage and I walk him back to Pirate’s Cove as I hear many of the parents calling their children and check the clock to see it’s closing time. The previous kids come running over to us effectively stopping us from continuing to the Cove.

“Thank you Captain Freddy and First mate Foxy.” the kids call out giving us hugs and running off until we’re left with one little girl.

“Yes sweetie?” I ask getting down on a knee so she doesn’t have to look up at me too much.

“Captain Freddy, can we all play again the next time we come here?” she asks.

“If it’s alright with Foxy of course we can.” I tell her.

“Of course it’d be alright with me.” he chimes in kneeling down and holding out his hook. “I’d say pinky promise but me good hand don’t see to have a pinky.” he jokes.

“It’s okay.” she reassures him and holds out a pinky. “It will still be a pinky promise to me.” She wraps her pinky around his and they shake on it. I look at that with a wide smile.

“I think Capt’n Freddy should pinky promise too.” Foxy tells her. She turns to me with puppy eyes and offers her other pinky. I link it with mine.

“It’s a promise.” I reply. She drops my pinky and Foxy’s hook with a big smile and hugs us both.

“Thank you so much!” she exclaims. “Oh, and see you again.” she runs off saying that a second later. We stand back up and watch her talk enthusiastically with a young woman.

I turn to Foxy, “We should finish getting this back to your Cove and get some dinner for ourselves.” I comment a second later.

“We should.” Foxy affirms and we start walking a minute after that. We get back and put the chest in the small ship that he made into a bed. I cringe again at that. Bonnie, Chica, and I all had our own dressing rooms with beds and Foxy just had this. It’s got to hurt his back and legs. Besides my bed would be plenty big enough for both of us. I mean it is a king size bed after all. I don’t comment that yet. We head to the kitchen where Chica is making food and Bonnie is doing dishes.

“Freddy! Foxy!” Chica greets.

“Hey guys.” Bonnie states a second later.

“Hello, Chica and Bonnie.” I nod.

“Ahoy, Bonnie. Ahoy Chica.” Foxy smiles.

“What’s for dinner tonight Chica?” I ask.

“Well, I heard from one of the mom’s that eating healthy is important so I made what they call a stew. It consists of many vegetables and some meat. For dessert I made a fruit salad.” Chica explains enthusiastically her face lighting up with each word. Bonnie just shakes his head while Foxy and I smile.

“That sounds awesome Chica. I can’t wait to try it.” I tell her. And Foxy nods beside me.

“Aye. It sounds delicious.” Foxy confirms. Chica lets out a laugh.

“I hope so. Now you two shoo and go sit at a table I’ll bring it out momentarily.” she says sharing a look with Bonnie. Foxy and I exit a moment later and sit at one of the many tables. He’s across from me, and that’s when I decide to bring up the bed incident.

“Hey Foxy, that bed you have can’t be good for your back and that blanket can’t be very warm, so how about you share my bed with me tonight?” I propose.

“Are you hitting on me?” Foxy asks.

“N-no of course not. I just thought it’d be more comfortable.” I defend.

“Hey now, I never said I was complaining.” Foxy replies.

“Wait what?” I ask nervously.

“I wouldn’t be opposed to you hitting on me.” he mumbles.

“In that case, I’ve got to admit that I really care for you. I have for a while now, but I didn’t want to say anything that might ruin our friendship. So if you’d want I’d be honored if you’d be my boyfriend.” I told him.

“I’d love that, but I guess that means we gotta share the bed from now on.” Foxy smiles. We laugh and I nod.

“Looks like we’re sharing.” I confirm reaching out and placing a kiss on his hand. He laughs again and gives me the most charming smile I’ve ever seen. I tug him closer and lean over the table to kiss him gently on the lips.

“I love your laugh.” I pull away to say. His face tints red and he kisses me on the cheek.

“I love you, Freddy.” he tells me. I can feel my face heat up just a bit.

“I love you, Foxy, but you missed.” I reply. He chuckles and kisses me on the lips. I pull him closer and we are just getting into it when we hear a cough from Bonnie.

“Alright love birds, it’s time to eat!” Chica exclaims sitting beside Foxy. Bonnie sits beside me.

“So who confessed first?” Bonnie inquired.

“I did. After a helpful nudge from an offer.” I reply embarrassed.

“Damn, I owe you five dollars Bonnie.” Chica sighed.

“Called it.” Bonnie stated simply eating his stew. We all follow his lead and start eating.

After we finish Foxy looks at me with a bright smile, and grabs my hand. “Chica and Bonnie are going to bother Mike. Wanna go back to your room and cuddle?” Foxy offers.

“Sounds like a plan to me.” I reply. We walk back to Freddy’s dressing room and I grab some clothes out of the drawer to the side.

“They’ll be a bit big, but would you like to borrow some clothes for the night?” I ask looking at him from the corner of my eye.

“Sure.” Foxy nods. I dig out another pair and toss them to him. He catches them and immediately starts stripping. I can’t help the staring. Well I could, but I was enjoying the view. Foxy’s chest was lean and scars ran down his chest.

“Enjoying the view?” Foxy’s question startles me and I look at his face into both his eyes. When did he undo the eyepatch?

“Very much so.” I reply unabashed. That gets Foxy to turn a bright red.

“Well I guess, if I finish changing before you I get to oogle you back.” Foxy replies. His shoulders were even turning red, and he quickly put the shirt on. The shirt covers his entire lower half to almost his knees.

“You still have your pants on.” I remark with a smirk. He picks his shirt up and throws it at me. It hits me in the face and before I can get it off Foxy has his pants off and the ones I lent him on. I pout at that as he sits on the edge of the bed. Eyes trained on me. I just shrug and decide to make this a bit of fun. I slowly pull my shirt off and my pants follow afterward. I meet Foxy’s eyes. His whole face was red and I watched as he broke eye contact to look away in embarrassment. I can’t help the laugh and put my nightclothes on. I crawl up the bed to his side and gently tug on his elbow. He looks back at me and lets me pull him onto the bed and into a laying down position.

He curls up to me and I bring the blanket up so it covers us. I wrap my arms around him. We talk about everything and nothing while laying in eachother’s arms. That’s how we fall asleep.


End file.
